


The Next Adventure

by alexcat



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the July Drabble Challenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Next Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> For the July Drabble Challenge

“It never fails to give me chills,” Indy said as he and Sallah rode their horses near the Sphinx. 

“It took a beating during the last war,” his friend said.

“So did I!” Indy still had aches and pains from trying to save the Ark from the Nazis.

“Whatever happened to the Ark, Indy?”

“It’s buried in another hiding place in another desert, I expect.” 

“So what’s next?” 

“I’m not sure. Maybe I’ll settle down somewhere with Marian, have some kids.”

“Have you ever thought about searching for Noah’s Ark?”

Indy looked at Sallah hard. “Why? Do you know something?”


End file.
